Playing Favorites
by alonia
Summary: [TRADUCTION de la fanfiction du même nom par Tramontana Keeper] Eren n'aurait jamais penser que sa confession le mènerais là. [ErenXLevi]


**Auteur :** Tramontana Keeper

**Anime/Manga :** Shingeki no Kyojin

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à Tramontana Keeper (qui m'as autoriser), les personnages a Hajime Isayama. L'image n'est pas a moi non plus.. J'ai seulement traduit.

**Couple :** Levi/Eren

_J'espère que vous allez aimé autant que moi. (désolé si certain passage ont été difficile a traduire)  
_

* * *

Eren avait essayé d'y faire allusion, de diverses manières, mais il était vraiment pas sûr que c'était la bonne méthode pour exprimer son intérêt à son officier supérieur. Mikasa pourrait avoir une idée, mais quand il lui avait demandé, elle avait dit que la meilleure façon de montrer de l'affection à quelqu'un était d'acculer la victime, de l'immobiliser, et de l'embrasser. Eren avait le sentiment que ce serait très mal finir si il essayait avec le caporal Levi, alors il la remercia et retourna à sa routine normal, soit de suivre le caporal avec ses yeux en soupirant de temps en temps. Et faire sa lessive. Et transporter certaines choses pour lui.

La proposition de Connie _de tout avouer et d'en finir avec - Attend, qui aime-tu !? C'est Mikasa, n'est-ce pas? Quand vas-tu tout lui avoué ? Puis-je regarder?_ Eu plus de mérite, mais Eren avait pensé qu'il finirait probablement battu par le Caporal. Pourtant, au moins il saurait, non?

Il passa probablement quinze minutes a gigoter devant la porte du caporal, en essayant de trouver le courage, quand -

«Je sais que tu est là, Eren, prévois-tu de resté là toute la journée?»

Rendu où il était, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'entrer. Le caporal Levi lui lança un regard noir, mais vu qu'il lançait des regards noirs à tout le monde, Eren aimerais à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son expression lorsqu'elle était dirigée vers lui. Peut-être.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

Eren déglutit. Il décida de rester près de la porte. De cette façon, il avait une (très légère) chance d'évasion si les choses commençais a devenir violentes.

«Caporal, je...»

Le caporal tapait sur la table avec sa plume.

«Je voulais juste dire que-» _tap tap taptaptap_ «-je vous aime.. Caporal.. Levi.. monsieur...»

Il ne tapait plus. Eren essaya de respirer.

«Je suppose que tu veux dire que tu m'aime de façon romantique?»

Eren sentit ses oreilles chauffés. «Caporal, O-oui.»

«Et tu as épuisé toutes les liaisons possibles entre toi et ton groupe de camarades avant de ressentir le besoin de venir à moi?»

«Non, Caporal?» Le cerveau de Eren essaya de donner un sens à la phrase. «Je **_vous_ **aime, pourquoi voudrais-je être avec eux?»

Levi fronçait les sourcils maintenant, et Eren n'avait aucune idée ou était le problème. Décider entre battre Eren ou ne pas le battre pour son audace, sa ne devrait pas être si difficile.

«Pourquoi moi?»

S'il avait su que cela allait être si difficile, Eren aurait reconsidéré l'idée de la confession. Il sentait que son visage ne pourrait jamais retrouver sa couleur normale à ce rythme.  
Eh bien, oui, il pouvait dire que Levi était vraiment fort mais aussi très beau, et qu'il fesait ressentir à Eren un doux sentiment dans son estomac à chaque fois que le caporal faisait attention à lui, et que sa petite taille lui donnait l'air absolument adorable pour pouvoir l'étreindre et peut-être parfois il rêvait de l'embrasser - mais il tenait à sa vie.

«Et b-bien, vous êtes ...» il bégayait. Il pourrait partir, pensait-il rapidement. La porte était derrière lui. Il devrait foncer vers elle alors qu'il le pouvait encore. «Je trouve que ...»

Levi soupira, et il regarda maintenant Eren avec une expression qu'il n'avait aucune idée comment interpréter, mais il n'avait pas l'air meurtrier, c'était un bon début.

«Je comprends.»

C'était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un avait compris, parce que Eren n'avais rien compris.  
Il regarda Levi ramasser sa plume, et retourner à ses papiers.

«Tu peux y aller, maintenant.»

Eren se trouvait dans le couloir, son esprit encore noyer dans la confusion. Il avait été rejetée? Sa y ressemblait, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas être sûr. Avec un dernier regard légèrement déprimé vers la porte fermée, il s'éloigna.

* * *

Il était assis avec ses anciens équipiers pour le dîner lorsque le caporal s'approcha par derrière et jeta quelque chose sur la table. Eren sursauta, puis fixa la balle ronde et orange.

«Qu'est-ce que ...?»

«Mange-la, crétin», déclara Levi de façon catégorique.

«C'est de la nourriture?» Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans sa vie.

«C'est une orange», déclara Sasha, la bave au menton. «J'en ai eu une voilà un ans, elles sont incroyable ... Tu pèle et mange l'intérieur – tu vas partager, n'est-ce pas, Eren?»

Levi enfonça soudainement un couteau dans la table, ce qui fit reculer les doigts de Sasha instantanément.

«Quand je vais vouloir te donner une orange, petite fille, je vais t'en donner une. C'est pour Eren. Maintenant mange cette foutu orange, ou dois-je te nourrir aussi?»

«Non, Caporal!» parvint-il à dire. En fait, si ce n'était de l'explication de Sasha il aurait pensé à une tentative d'empoisonnement.  
Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau, et essaya de l'arracher. Pendant tout ce temps, il pouvait sentir les yeux du Caporal sur sa nuque, ainsi que les regards curieux de ses coéquipiers. Ses doigts sont devenus rudes avec des petits morceaux d'oranges dans ses ongles et il a réussi à faire giclé du jus dans ses yeux, mais a finalement obtenu un morceau. Sérieusement, pourquoi tout le monde le regardaient? Il était, _d'aucune façon_, intéressant.

La première bouchée à prouvé que Sasha avait raison. La douceur acidulée éclata sur sa langue, et il ne pouvait pas résister à un petit "_mmph_!" de plaisir de s'échapper. Sasha gémit. Il a rapidement décollé une autre tranche et la fourra dans sa bouche, devant l'envie évidente de tout le monde.

«Bon?» demanda Levi, d'un ton clair comme si il s'attendait à recevoir une réponse positive.

«Oui, Caporal!»

«Fini-la. Seul. Et vas te nettoyer, tu est une vrai honte à voir.»

Le caporal s'éloigna, laissant Eren faire face aux regards de ses amis.

«Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?» demanda Jean.

«Je ne suis pas sûr», déclara Eren, mais il sentit son estomac se retourner d'émotion. Peut-être ... peut être que le Caporal l'aimait aussi? Il lui avait donné cette «orange» après tout, (et elle était vraiment bonne!). Eren manga un autre morceau et regarda derrière lui, ignorant le sourire idiot sur son visage.

* * *

Le matin, Eren, n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de tellement alerte. Certes, des années de formation lui avaient fait perfectionner la capacité de faire semblant d'être éveillé et conscient, mais la réalité était qu'il avait passé la plupart du temps sur un déficit de sommeil sévère. Alors, vraiment, il n'avait pas été particulièrement éveillé à aucun moment. Aujourd'hui, le programme était beaucoup plus clémente, mais il lui a fallu encore un peu de temps se matin là pour se réveiller vraiment. Il se trouvait dans la salle de bain, bâillent , se demandant pourquoi tout le monde était endormi juste autour de la porte bloquant le passage aux toilettes. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que font Reiner et Bertholdt dans cette salle de bain? Et les autres aussi ?

«C'est quoi ce bazar?» demanda-t-il. «Et qu'est-ce que tout le monde fait ici?»

Armin se tourna vers lui.

«C'est _propre_» dit-il.

«C'est quoi?» Eren se réveilla brusquement à ses mots inattendus, et regarda autour de lui. Honnêtement, il n'était pas un maniaque de la propreté. Des années a partagé la caserne avec un tas d'autres gars aurait certainement abaissé n'importe quelles standards qui avaient réchappé à la chute de Shiganshina. Mais lui-même ne pouvait pas manquer le fait que cette salle de bain était étincelant. Il pourrait probablement marcher pieds nus sans avoir à se soucier de contracter d'horribles maladies. L'odeur normal de l'urine de tout les jours avait été remplacé par la fraîcheur et ont pouvais voir la réflexion dans les miroirs devenu impeccables, sans doute pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient été accrochés. Eren rejoignit les autres garçons en arpentant les merveilles qui les entouraient, toute pensée de nettoyage oublié.

«Comment est-ce arrivé?» dit Reiner , quelque part derrière lui.

«Eh bien,» Armin réfléchit. «Il n'y a qu'une seule personne ici qui se préoccupe du nettoyage, et c'est le caporal Levi. Mais pourquoi aurait-il ...?»

Eren avait soudainement pris conscience que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. «Quoi?» Même Armin. «Quoi? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça!»

Reiner lui tapa sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter. «_Bien sûr.._.» dit-il, avec un sourire entendu.

Ils pensaient que le caporal avait nettoyé la salle de bain pour lui? En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça semblait assez plausible, bizarrement. Si tout les garçon était là cela voulais dire qu'aucune des autres salles de bains avait été - «?! Mikasa Que faite-tu ici? C'est les toilettes des garçons!»

Mikasa se promenait, imperturbable, suivie d'Ymir. «Nous avons entendu dire qu'il y avait une salle de bain propre,» dit-elle, et se fraya un chemin vers l'évier. Heureusement, Eren avait réussi à étouffer la part de lui qui voulait protester; mais c'est ma propre salle de bain.

C'était un vrai free-for-all à partir de ce moment-là. Eren avait réussi à se brosser les dents et à se lavé le visage, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que les miroirs était déjà éclabousser et il y avait des flaques d'eau partout sur le sol. L'endroit était vide maintenant, et Eren savait qu'il devait y aller, mais ... si ils avaient raison, et que le caporal avait nettoyé la salle de bain pour lui... comment pourrait-il laisser un tel gâchis? N'était-ce pas ingrat?

Avec un soupir, il alla trouver une serpillière.

* * *

Il n'avais pas été complètement pris par surprise lorsque le caporal était venu le harcelé au dîner. Il n'avait pas manqué la façon dont tout le monde le regardaient d'un air attentif coller sur leurs visages. Cette fois, un bol de ce que son nez a confirmé être une crème au chocolat avait été posé brusquement sur la table en face de lui. Il n'avait pas eu de chocolat depuis des années et n'avait eu besoin d'aucun encouragement pour si attaquer.

«C'est injuste», Sasha gémit.

«Comment avez-vous eu cette crème au chocolat?» il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander autour d'une délicieuse bouchée, se souvenant seulement tardivement à virer sur un «Caporal» à la fin.

«Ne parle pas la bouche pleine,» cassa Levi. «Je l'ai fait à partir des restes d'un titan. J'espère que tu aime.»

Eren s'étouffa. Le caporal venait de faire une blague. Le ciel doit être en train de lui tomber sur la tête.

Avec la cuillère, il racla autant qu'il le pouvait, puis regarda tristement les petits reste qu'il ne pouvait pas attraper. Si il pouvait juste utilisé son doigt -

Levi lui arracha le bol avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement de plus.

«Non», dit-il.

Eh bien, ça aurait pu être agréable. Il se lécha les lèvres, le goût du chocolat encore frais, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le caporal fronça les sourcils et lui jeta une serviette de table.

«Quelque part, existe-t-il un aliment que même un incompétent comme toi parviendrait à consommer avec une certaine forme de bienséance» déclara Levi tristement, avant de se diriger plus loin. Eren le regarda partir, marchant avec grâce entre les tables. Il avait l'air aussi magnifique en marchant à travers une pièce que lorsqu'il se balançait dans les airs avec son  
équipement tridimensionnel.

«Tu te le fait, c'est ça?» La voix de Jean avait fait revenir Eren dans le présent en une seconde.

«Non, je..» il avait protesté immédiatement, et il se demandait si la chaleur dans ses oreilles était visible.

«Cela a du sens», déclara Armin de l'autre côté, et Eren était un peu horrifié de voir comment tout le monde hochait la tête, avec des expressions variées sur le visage. Certaines des filles regardaient avec un air bizarre, comme intéressé, qui était presque aussi effrayant que le regard sombre sur le visage de Mikasa. Quelques personnes regardaient avec un air jaloux (Connie vraiment?).

«Sérieusement, je n'ai pas..», répétait-il, en essayant de ne pas paraître paniqué. C'était ça le problème, il ne couchait pas avec le caporal, alors qu'est-ce qui ce passait? Était-ce une sorte de test? Parce que si tout dépendait de l'obtention à lui faire correspondre les normes de propreté du Caporal, il pourrait tout aussi bien abandonner.

«Pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser?» Sasha gémit. «Pensez-vous que je peux m'en faire un parmi les autres? Qui a le plus accès à la nourriture?»

«Commandant Pixis», dit Mikasa.

* * *

Même si il était autorisé à voir ses amis, Eren n'avait pas été autorisé à passer beaucoup de temps avec les autres membres de la 104ème. La plupart de ses contacts quotidiens était avec les gens de l'équipe de Levi, qui étaient fondamentalement tolérant avec lui. Ils ne se sont pas donnés du mal pour être amicaux, mais ils ne l'ont pas mal traité non plus. Faute de divertissement, Eren passait tout son temps à s'entraîner avec l'équipement tridimensionnel. Il pouvait se transformer en titan, mais il ne voulait pas se prévaloir de cette possibilité plus que ce qu'il fallait. En outre, il avait quelque chose à faire.

Aujourd'hui, sur le chemin de la cour, il passa devant Petra et Erd, qui ont tous deux fait une pause dans leur conversation pour lui lancer des regards soupçonneux. Eren détourna les yeux en rougissant, et se précipita devant. Ils devaient avoir entendu les rumeurs (ou juste vu un comportement vraiment suspect du caporal). Il ne faisait rien de mal se dit-il. Il ne faisait en réalité rien du tout, parce que le caporal était bien trop occupé à le nourrir pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux.

Cette pensée l'a fait traîner des pieds un peu. Peut-être qu'après sa pratique, il serait aller chercher le caporal , et voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Ou même simplement s'asseoir ensemble un peu.

Il pratiquait l'escalade sur le murs, se laissant tomber et se rattrapant un peu plus bas. Pendant le lancer répétitif, il laissa son esprit vagabonder de nouveau vers Levi. Levi pouvait faire des choses incroyables avec l'équipement tridimensionnel. La façon dont il tournoyait, volait dans les airs avec apparemment aucun soutien. Eren c'est donné une pousser pour expérimenter, essayant d'imiter les mouvements du caporal et est allé tournoyer de manière incontrôlée vers le mur. Il avait une fraction de seconde pour se préparer à l'impact lorsque quelque chose le frappa sur le côté, en le repoussant des pierres qui approchaient rapidement. Il poussa un léger cri quand tout son corps fut transporter vers une halte dans les airs, un bras serré fermement autour de son ventre.

«Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, stupide gamin? Tu t'ennuyais tellement que tu avais décidé de voir combien de temps il faut à ton cerveau pour se régénérer?»

Eren tenta de trouvé son souffle. «Je..»

Levi le lâcha, le jetant au sol dans un fracas.

«Bien sur que non», dit le caporal, «parce que tu n'en as pas.» Il se laissa tomber à côté de Eren, atterrissant gracieusement. Eren se releva, grimaçant à cause des contusions, même si ils allaient probablement s'estomper rapidement.

Levi avait probablement vu toute sa tentative pathétique. Eren rougit d'embarras. Il n'avait pas fait une chute comme ça depuis qu'il avait essayé le simulateur d'équipement tridimensionnel avec la ceinture défectueuse. Une tirade allait sûrement venir; il pouvait le sentir dans l'air.  
Pourquoi Levi était-il passer par là au _même moment_? Il aurait plutôt préférer frappé le mur et en subir les conséquences.

«Tu avais tout faux», déclara Levi. «Tu ne peux pas te jetez n'importe comment et espérer que tout aille pour le mieux. Tu dois avoir le contrôle total, sur les fils et sur toi-même. Mais c'est une bonne compétence à apprendre. Sauvegarde le gaz, aussi.»

Eren le regarda, la bouche ouverte.

«Allez, viens», dit Levi, et sauta du mur. C'était tout pour que Eren se précipite derrière lui, croyant à peine a sa bonne fortune.

Certes, son incapacité à réussir immédiatement donnais lieu à Levi de l'appeler par plusieurs noms insultants, mais Eren ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait des leçon privé donner par _l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité_. Mais quand il avait débarqué après avoir exécuté une manœuvre presque parfait et avait été récompensé par quelque chose qui se approchais d'un sourire, il pensait qu'il avait , en fait , des leçons privées donner par _Levi_. Et ça valait plus. Il sourit en retour, et le visage de Levi fut laver de toute expression. Il atterri à côté de Eren, refusant de répondre à ses yeux, et quand il parla, sa voix était plus rude et plus forte que d'habitude.

«Je ne vais pas jouer les garde d'enfant toute la journée,» dit-il. «Tu peux retourner te cogner la tête contre le mur maintenant.» Il s'éloigna, il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir se presser.

Eren couru derrière lui, et réussi à accrocher son bras. Levi sursauta légèrement, visiblement surpris, et Eren savait qu'il avait moins d'une seconde avant qu'un coup de poing atterris.

«Merci», dit-il à bout de souffle. «Je voulais juste dire merci pour m'avoir montrer.»

Le coup n'était jamais venu. Levi avait l'air un peu surpris, mais il n'avait pas encore tiré son bras de l'étreinte de Eren. Il y avait une question dans ses yeux, et Eren senti son cœur battre jusqu'à dans sa gorge. Quelque chose allait se passer, il le savait, d'une seconde à l'autre-

«Eren!» La voix de Hanji sorti de nulle part, il sursauta. Levi profita du moment pour tirer sur son bras hors de la portée de Eren, et s'enfuit. Un appel pathétique d'un «Attendez...» expira sur ses lèvres, car Hanji fonçait sur lui rapidement.

«J'ai besoin de te parler.» dit-elle. Eren détourna les yeux du dos de Levi avec un soupir, et la suivit. En haut des escaliers et vers son bureau, elle allait probablement faire quelques essais sur sa forme de titan ou quelque chose comme ça. Super.

Hanji ferma la porte derrière elle, puis se retourna vers lui, avec une expression inhabituellement grave.

«Eren. J'ai vu ce qui se passe. C'est un peu difficile à manquer, en fait.»

Eren déplaçais son poids d'un pied à l'autre, inquiet de savoir où cela allait.

«Je voulais m'assurer que tu savais ce que tu fait, et que tu fait attention.»

«Le caporal ne voulait pas me faire de mal, Hanji!» Il avait protesté alors que les mots avaient à peine quitté sa bouche. «Je veux dire, les bleus ne comptent pas, pas vraiment ...»

«Pfft, bien sûr, il ne va pas te faire de mal,» Hanji se moquait. «Regarde combien il t'aime! Mais c'est pour cela que je dois savoir où tu te situe.»

«Il m'aime?» Eren c'était illuminé à cette idée, mais cette deuxième partie de la phrase - «Je ne comprends pas.»

Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux de Hanji brillaient de façon menaçante.

«Quelles sont tes intentions envers le caporal?»

«Quoi?»

«Le cœur de Levi est comme une fleur délicate, je ne vais pas te laisser jouer avec lui!»

Attendez, sérieusement, c'est quoi cette merde. «Je suis pas..»

«Tu n'as aucune idée de la fragilité de notre Levi, je ne le laisserai pas être induit en erreur par un petit..»

«Je le jure, je ne sais pas ce que..»

Hanji bondit. Eren avait réussi à oublier que, sous son extérieur maladroit, elle était un membre qualifié du bataillon d'exploration; la fissure de sa tête contre le sol quand elle le jeta a terre était un rappel brutal. Il s'était retrouvé maintenu par les poignets, Hanji reposant sur lui de tout son poids.

«Notre Levi,» elle siffla, «est comme un chaton. Innocent et doux. Si tu brise son cœur, je vais découpé le tien.»

Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire contre cette folie aveugle, mais d'accord. «Oui Madame!» Eren tentait de géré. C'était la même chose avec les titans, pensait-il. Aussi dangereux ils pouvaient être, aussi mignon Hanji pouvait paraître. Apparemment. «Pas de cœurs brisé, madame!»

«Merveilleux!» Avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux, Hanji était à mi-chemin à travers la pièce, appuyé nonchalamment contre son bureau, tout sourire. Eren chancelait sur ses pieds.

«Je vais aller ... faire briller ses chaussures», dit-il en reculant vers la porte.

«Bonne idée».

Il Garda ses mouvements lents et doux, alla légèrement vers l'arrière, ouvrit la porte, et se glissa dehors.

Il eu presque une crise cardiaque quand il se retrouva face à face avec Levi. Pour une fois, le regard sombre sur son visage ne le visait pas lui - il ne semblait même pas voir Eren.  
Eren se glissa hors de son chemin, le laissa entrer dans le bureau. La porte se referma.

Eren fuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, les bruits d'une bataille violente fessait écho dans les couloirs derrière lui.

* * *

«Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez que ça va être cette fois-ci?» demanda Connie. «Un gâteau?»

«Un Gâteau sa laisse des miettes», déclara Armin. «Le caporal n'aime pas les dégâts.»

«Des biscuits, alors», dit Connie. «Les touts-petits qu'on peut manger en une seule bouchée.»

«Toutes vos préoccupation tourne autour de la nourriture de Eren, pas vrai?» dit Jean, sur un ton accusateur. «Peut-être une sorte de jus.»

«Eren pourrait renverser», dit Mikasa.

«Arrêter-ça les gars,» marmonna Eren. A ce rythme, il allait être trop conscient de manger quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, il avait été ignoré, pendant que tout le monde renchérit avec leurs idées.

«Du pain de fantaisie?»

«Du chocolat couvert de noix.»

«De la crème glacée.»

«Litchi!»

L'explosion de Sasha avait été suivie par un moment de silence.

«Tu as vraiment dit ça..» dit Connie.

Eren soupira. Une fois de plus, il se retrouva a regarder vers la table du caporal, où Levi était assis avec le reste de ses équipiers. Il était en grande conversation avec Auruo (ou peut-être que c'est Auruo qui avait une conversation avec Levi qui fessait parfois des sons approbateur). Pas une seule fois pendant tout le repas avait-il fait un mouvement vers la table de Eren. Que faire si le caporal était en colère contre lui à cause de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt? Son estomac se noua inconfortablement.

«On dirait que tu vas rien obtenir aujourd'hui» déclara Reiner.

«Peut-être qu'il as trouvé que t'étais un mauvais coup» dit Jean.

«Tais-toi» dit Eren sèchement, et il serait allé avec les poings si il n'y avait pas les conséquences derrière. Mais peut-être que Jean avait raison, une partie de lui le pensait. Peut-être que le caporal attendait quelque chose en retour, que Eren avait pas encore donné. Comme attiré par un aimant, ses yeux se posa sur Levi encore une fois. Soudainement, les yeux de Levi s'accrochèrent aux siens, ce qui fit bondir le cœur de Eren douloureusement. Levi se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise sur le sol avec fracas.

«Assez avec tes yeux de chiot maintenant!» rugit-il. «Tu pense que je suis une putain de glacière? Combien de nourriture pense-tu que j'ai mis à l'abri dans cette forteresse maudite au milieu de nulle part !? Pourrais-tu arrêter de tourner ton visage pathétique vers moi! Tu n'es pas en train de mourir de faim!»

Des rires ont éclaté à travers la pièce, vite étouffée par le regard de Levi. Il redressa sa chaise, et l'essuya avant de s'asseoir pudiquement puis reprit sa conversation.

Embarrassé au delà du possible, Eren s'enfonça dans son siège, mais ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre. Après tout, Levi l'avait remarqué. Levi avait pensé à lui.

* * *

Les niveaux inférieurs étaient vides. Il n'était plus supervisé quand il allait au lit et tant qu'il allait dans sa chambre docilement, il ne serait pas enfermé. En entrant dans la petite cellule de pierre, ses yeux furent attirés immédiatement vers le lit.

Où son vieille oreiller grumeleux avait été, un oreiller duveteux et blanc se trouvait maintenant ... Eren alla le ramassé, admirant la perfection du remplissage. Avec précaution, il se coucha. Sa tête retomba en douceur, une odeur de linge propre l'entourait. Le Paradis.

Il s'assoupit pendant un certain temps, et se réveilla dans l'obscurité; sa bougie avait brûlé. Dans le noir, il leva les yeux vers le plafond, ses pensées tournait en rond dans son esprit. Il avait besoin de parler au caporal.

Avant qu'il ne puisse perdre son courage, il était debout et hors de sa cellule. Il marchait tranquillement, alerte au cas où il y aurait des gardes, mais personne ne semblait être au alentour. Sa chance avait durer pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Levi. Devant la porte, il arpentait furieusement (et silencieusement) pendant toute une minute, avant de rassembler tout son courage pour entrer. Retenant son souffle, il avait facilement ouvert la porte, conscient qu'il pouvait faire grincer la charnières. Sans surprise, elle était en parfait état; c'était la chambre du caporal, après tout. La traversée de la chambre semblait interminable, Eren retenait son souffle, prêt à être attaqué à tout moment.

Mais rien ne se passa, et la silhouette endormie sur le lit ne bougea pas, même quand Eren se dirigea directement a côté de lui. Les éclats de clair de lune qui passait par la fenêtre tranchait l'obscurité, juste assez pour voir le profile fort de Levi. Dans son sommeil, il semblait calme, et Eren pouvait pratiquement apercevoir le chaton innocent qu'Hanji avait parlé. Mais en fait non, parce que c'était une conversation de fou.

Eh bien, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour regarder, même si il était vraiment agréable à regarder. Eren avait franchit la dernière étape vers le lit et avait poser son genou sur le matelas. Il était un peu plus épais que le sienne, son genou s'enfonça.

«Que fait-tu, Eren?» Sa voix était calme, mais vraiment calme, comme si son subordonné ne c'était pas glissé dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit.

Dans des moments comme ça, Levi était toujours calme. Tout comme lorsque Eren c'était transformer à moitié en titan pour ramasser la cuillère, et tout le monde avait paniqué - sauf Levi, qui se tenait avec Eren dans son dos, et qu'il disait aux autres de se calmer car ils avaient eu une réaction excessive. Levi n'avait pas peur de lui.

Eren grimpa sur le lit et balança son autre jambe par-dessus lui, il était alors à cheval sur son caporal. Levi roula sur le dos et leva les yeux vers lui avec la même expression neutre qu'il portait toujours. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, se répandent sur l'oreiller, et Eren voulait glisser ses mains à travers eux. Mais même dans l'obscurité, Eren pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient alerte.

«Que pensez-vous que je fais?» Eren semblait incapable d'élever sa voix au dessus d'un chuchotement.

Levi soupira. «Si c'est pour le dîner, je suis désolé. Je n'avais rien pour toi. Je vais te trouver quelque chose pour demain. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Eren.»

La tête d'Eren lui tournait, son souffle lui venant difficilement. Le caporal s'excusait? Le caporal l'appelait par son nom? Il était tombé dans un univers parallèle quelque part entre sa chambre et ici? Rêvait-il?

«Je sais que tu es seul, Eren,» continua Levi, avec la même voix étrangement douce. «Tes amis ont peur de toi. Personne ici ne te fait confiance. Même moi, je suis censé être prêt pour le moment où tu vas devenir fou et t'abattre. Mais si ma réputation peux t'aider à gérer, je vais continuer à le faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de dormir avec moi pour obtenir ma protection. Tu l'aura toujours».

Eren s'assit sur les cuisses de Levi, ses mains venant se reposer sur le torse de Levi, il jouait avec sa chemise. Il tremblait, et ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas vrai... ce n'était pas une sorte de cri pathétique d'appel à l'aide, il n'était pas seul... mais oh, les gens ont commencé à lui prêter attention une fois que Levi l'avait fait. Il était difficile d'avoir peur de quelqu'un qui recevait des dons de nourriture du plus fort de l'humanité et qui fessait un idiot de lui-même. L'équipe de Levi se reposaient sur lui, car il était plus qu'un titan potentiel. Il se sentait presque normal.

«Ce n'est pas..» il commença, avala, et recommença. «Je ne pensais pas à ça. Je ne cherche pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit de vous. C'est jusque.. Je vous aime. Je veux que vous me regardez. Je veux que vous me voyez, non pas comme un gamin stupide, je veux que vous me voyez comme-»

«Un adulte?»

«Comme _je suis_.» Eren prit une grande inspiration. «Si vous ne m'aimez pas, dites le moi. Et je vais partir. Je ne vais pas vous dérangez à nouveau.» Il était difficile de faire sortir les mots.

Levi était resté calme pendant une longue période ensuite, au point où Eren avait commencé à se demander si il s'était endormi, parce que sérieusement, Levi était totalement capable de faire quelque chose comme ça -

Il parla de nouveau, au profond soulagement de Eren.

«Je suis un peu plus âgé que toi.» Ce petit aveu était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Levi l'envisageait.

«Si nous sommes tous tués par les titans, qu'importe? On peut pas être heureux maintenant?»

Eren s'était rendu compte à se moment là que les mains de Levi reposaient sur les  
côtés de ses jambes, une chaleur intense se répandais sous elles. Levi avaient-il remarqué? Il n'était pas sûr, mais il voulait vraiment que ses mains fassent quelque chose..

«Le bonheur», déclara Levi doucement, faisant entendre de la tristesse dans sa voix.

Il soupira, et il ondula d'un mouvement du torse fessant frémir Eren. Puis ses mains se déplaçaient, remontant sur les côtés de Eren, il lui ordonna d'un geste de se pencher en avant, le tirant doucement vers le bas. Eren se retrouva sur ses coudes, s'appuyant à quelques centimètres du visage de Levi. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir les détails de son visage, mais l'esprit de Eren fessait le reste. Il se noyait dans le souffle chaud de Levi sur ses lèvres.. ça y était, il avait réussi, Levi le voulait..

Levi murmura quelque chose mais Eren était trop distrait pour y prêter attention. Il pouvait sentir les muscles solides de Levi tout au long de son corps, il sentait tellement bon le propre et aussi un peu musqué. Puis une de ses mains se retrouva sur la nuque d'Eren, tirant un peu sur ses cheveux d'une tel manière que Eren se courba en un arc -

«Comme _je viens de dire_, as-tu brossé tes dents?»

«Je.. je pense que oui?» Eren bégaya, il paniqua à la vue du visage devenu complètement sombre de Levi.

«La prochaine fois, viens _prêt_» Levi grogna et poussa le visage de Eren loin de lui.

Eren sentit son cœur se briser. Pas de baiser. Ce monde était vraiment cruel.

Son expression doit avoir refléter sa dévastation, car Levi soupira de résignation, posa sa main à l'avant de la chemise de Eren, et le tira fermement.

«Bouche fermée» murmura-t-il, et il pressa ses lèvres brièvement contre celles de Eren. Ils étaient plus doux qu'il ne l'avait prévu, Eren savaient que ce moment allait le hanter jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un vrai baiser du caporal. Ils se séparèrent, Levi bâilla, perdant soudain son attention.

«Endors toi, stupide gamin» a-t-il dit. «Nous avons des choses à faire demain. Aujourd'hui.»

«Je vais juste ... retourne dans ma chambre, alors» dit Eren doucement, essayant de masquer sa déception.

Levi gémit. «As-tu besoin d'une putain d'invitation écrite? Ne répond pas. Allonge-toi et ferma ta gueule.» Il roula vers le mur et ferma les yeux.

Il allait passer la nuit ensemble. Eren pouvait à peine contenir son excitation. Mais comment exactement ... le lit était étroit, à peine suffisant pour deux personnes. Il avait donc soigneusement grimper au côté de Levi et avait essayé de se coucher à côté de lui, se collant au plus près du bord autant que possible. Il eu presque une crise cardiaque quand Levi saisit son bras et le tira plus près, en appuyant son dos contre le torse de Eren. C'était la deuxième fois que Levi lui tournais le dos ainsi, et Eren savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour garder cette confiance.

«Si tu bouge trop, je vais en finir avec toi», marmonna Levi. Il avais la taille parfaite pour pouvoir se glisser sous le menton de Eren. Audacieux, Eren enroula son bras autour de l'estomac de Levi, il pensa qu'il pourrait mourir de pure bonheur en voyant que Levi ne ce détachait pas de lui.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il trouve le sommeil ce soir. Pour tout ce qu'il savait, cette occasion magique pourrait disparaître une fois que la lumière du jour aurait rendu la santé mentale à Levi; Eren devrait profiter de cette expérience autant qu'il le pouvait.

En quelques minutes, il était profondément endormi.

* * *

L'éveil s'invita doucement dans la conscience d'Eren, il était plus confortable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des années, recroquevillé contre un corps chaud, en sécurité et protégés. Il ne s'était pas senti protégé depuis ... inconsciemment dégoutté a cette pensée, il se blottit. Il serait sans doute heureux pour toujours si il n'aurait pas à se déplacer.

Une forte explosion l'avait fait se relever droit.

«Levi! Eren à disparu, le savez-vous - ha, je vous l'avais dit les gars qu'il serait ici!»

Eren regarda Petra, haletant, essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur, complètement désorienté. La lumière du soleil ruisselait par une fenêtre, et depuis quand avait-il une fenêtre dans son sous-sol?

«Bordel de merde c'est quoi tout ce vacarme?» Une voix grincheuse venait de  
derrière lui, et Eren aurait presque sursauté quand un bras fort venait s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

«Vous auriez dû nous le dire.» Petra grondait, et maintenant Gunter et Erd se tenaient à l'entrée aussi, un sourires mal cachés sur leurs visages. «Vous savez que nous sommes censés garder un œil sur lui.»

«**_Je_** garde un oeil sur lui.» Levi grogna, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Eren. Son menton très osseuse. «Maintenant, foutez le camp, je veux m'habiller.»

Ils partirent alors, au grand soulagement de Eren. Lorsque la porte se referma, Levi s'étira, et le regarda du coin de l'œil.

«Enlève ce sourire sur ton visage, Jaeger, tu a l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude.»

Ils étaient encore si proches l'un de l'autre ... Avant, Eren aurait pu penser à toutes les raisons de ne pas le faire... Mais maintenant... il saisit le menton de Levi et l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche (maintenant tous les deux n'avaient pas encore brossé leur dents). C'était aussi bon que dans son souvenir.

Levi lui rendit son baiser, puis le ramassa et le jeta hors du lit. Eren frappa le sol avec fracas, il lui fallu un moment pour comprendre de quelle manière il était arrivé là, et d'établir que malgré les battements de son coeur, il avait rien de cassé. Plus de contusions à ajouter à sa collection cependant. Il avait le sentiment que d'être avec Levi n'allait pas être sain pour lui. Une chance qu'il était un titan.

Quand Levi a commencé à s'habiller (il en mettait plein la vu à Eren. Sa première pensée fut de détourner le regard, mais si lui et Levi étaient ensemble maintenant, pourquoi ne devrait-il pas regarder? Levi avait tolérer son regard fixe et n'avait pas sembler vouloir faire d'objection. Au bout d'un moment, il semblait, néanmoins, un peu affecter par toute cette attention.), Eren réalisa que ses vêtements étaient encore dans sa cellule, il faudrait qu'il y retourne pour se changer et devra traverser la moitié de la base dans son pyjama. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas rencontré Jean.

«Je vais ... y aller alors.»

Levi ne le regarda pas, trop occupé avec les sangles de son équipement tridimensionnel. «Tu devrais apporter tes affaires si tu dort ici ce soir. Et n'oublie pas ta brosse à dents.»

Eren sourit, l'attaqua avec une étreinte, puis s'enfuit avant que le châtiment commence.

* * *

Maintenant Eren voulait passé la journée avec Levi peu importe où il allait. Principalement parce que le divertissement était garanti (le bataillon d'exploration étaient remplis de cinglés, tous et chacun), mais aussi parce que c'était agréable d'avoir quelque part où il se sentait chez lui, à nouveau. Levi le laissait même traîner dans son bureau alors qu'il travaillait. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que Levi aimait avoir Eren à proximité. Et même, si Eren s'accrochait à lui assez longtemps, Levi commençait à le caresser distraitement, au grand amusement de tous.

Au dîner, Levi lui avait dit de façon irrité «Vas déranger tes amis, tes une putain de sangsue, si ça continue, tu vas me suive aux toilettes», alors Eren alla s'asseoir avec eux comme d'habitude.

(La nuit, Levi le cloua dans le noir, en passant ses mains sur le corps encore vierge de Eren, et murmura d'une voix rauque «Tu es un titan, tu ne disparaîtra pas en mourant, pas vrai..» Eren enfonça ses doigts dans ses épaules solides mais rudement malmener par l'équipement tridimensionnel, et pour la première fois il était vraiment heureux d'être un titan. Mais c'était seulement pour eux deux.)

* * *

«La salle de bain n'est pas propre.» gémit Connie. «Depuis que tu ne viens plus le matin, Eren, personne ne la nettoie.»

«C'est très égoïste.» ajouta Ymir.

«Vous pouvez essayer de la nettoyer vous-mêmes!» Christa gazouilla, et flancha sous les regards sévères qu'elle recevait.

Eren soupira. C'est vrai, maintenant il partageait la salle de bains étonnamment propre de Levi à chaque matin. Et tous les autres jours, il était devenu le seul responsable du maintien de sa propreté. À haute voix, il dit, «Si tu es si désespéré, Connie, je peux te montrer la cachette secrète du caporal avec tout ses produits de nettoyage. Il y a beaucoup de vadrouilles."

«Non merci, je veux rien savoir de ce sujet de merde.»

Il ne s'attendait à rien de spécial, à présent, donc quand Sasha se redressa et commença à saliver, il se retourna et a eu un moment de surprise en voyant que Levi avançais vers lui. Eren commençait lentement à se familiariser avec les différentes nuances de froncements de sourcils de Levi, et celui-ci avait l'air positivement heureux.

«Je l'ai trouvé», annonça le caporal. Avec un grand geste, il plaça un petit paquet enveloppé de papier devant Eren. Comme attiré par un aimant, tout le monde se pencha pour voir ce que c'était.

«Vous n'auriez pas dû...» dit-il, hésitant un instant, prit par sa propre curiosité. Un coup rapide sur le dos de sa tête lui arracha un jappement.

«Bien sûr que_ je devais_!» Levi gronda. «C'est parfait. C'est impossible que même quelqu'un d'aussi ridicule que toi réussisse à faire un gâchis avec ça.»

Eh bien, si il le disait de cette façon ... Eren déballa la nourriture mystérieuse, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas déchirer le papier (il avait même réussi! Ha!), Il découvrit une petite grappe de raisin. Chacun étaient petits et parfaits, d'un violet foncé, pas un seul bleu en vue. Eren respira leur parfums délicieux. Comment Levi avait-il mis la main sur ceux-ci?

Un doux _ooooooooooooh_ couru autour de la table, ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot étouffé de Sasha.

«Ils vont pourrir si tu continue à les contempler plus longtemps», dit Levi. «C'est moi qui vas pourrir.. As-tu besoin d'une démonstration? Dois-je te faire un graphique?»

«Ce serait bien, Caporal» dit Eren, juste pour voir ce qui se passerait. Tout l'air fut aspiré autour de lui, et Eren entendit distinctement un murmure de «il est suicidaire!».

Levi plissa les yeux et prit un couteau sur la table. «Très bien. Je crois avoir égaré mon stylo. Ton sang fera l'affaire.»

Eren déglutit. «A bien y réfléchir, Caporal, je pense que j'ai tout compris!»

Vite, avant que Levi exécute sa menace, Eren enleva un raisin de la tige et le mit dans sa bouche. L'explosion de saveur lui fit complètement oublié le couteau du caporal.. La peau avait un goût âpre , mais l'intérieur était étonnamment doux. Plus important encore, il n'y avait pas de gâchis. Pas un seul jus qui gicle loin et ses doigts sont resté propre. Chaque raisin était croustillant à la perfection et bien trop vite Eren se retrouva avec seulement une tige vide. Il leva ses yeux lumineux vers Levi.

«Félicitations», déclara Levi. «Tu as restauré ma foi en l'humanité.» Il rencontra les yeux de Eren, et Eren pouvait maintenant voir l'humour qui se cachait derrière son expression. Eren sourit, excité par la promesse muette pour plus tard, prêt à répondre -

Une acclamation autour de la table le coupa, continuant beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire , jusqu'à ce que finalement il baissa la tête de honte.  
Sérieusement? Vont-ils le faire? _Sérieusement_?

Au moment où il pouvait enfin se résoudre à lever la tête une fois de plus, Levi s'éloigna. Eren le regarda s'en aller, son estomac fessait des nœuds à l'intérieur de lui. Il savait que son sentiment d'accomplissement à la gestion de manger des aliments sans faire de dégâts était stupide, mais Levi avait vraiment des standards élever.  
Levi qui lui avait donner de la bonne nourriture, et qui avait mis de l'huile sur son équipement tridimensionnel, et qui , effectivement, aimait l'enlacer, et ...

«Hé, Jean,» dit-il d'une voix traînante, il sourit quand Jean le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux. «Maintenant je vais me faire le caporal.»

Jean tremblait. «Trop d'information, Jaeger.»

* * *

_Les commentaires sur l'histoire ou la traduction son les bienvenue_


End file.
